


Little Moments

by Summertrap



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Held at Gunpoint, Hurt/Comfort, I'll only add major triggers in the tags, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Rough Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinbaku, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shibari, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, god i'm so fucking embarrassed by that tag please don't judge me, i'm still embarrassed omfg, implied pet play, please check chapter notes for further warnings, trauma responses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertrap/pseuds/Summertrap
Summary: Not everything in the realms is a life or death situation. Sometimes the little moments are just as important and meaningful...A collection of small fic's of 500 words or less.Requests are temporarily closed, please look at the notes at the end of the latest chapter for more info.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Frost, Cassie Cage/Frost/Kira, Cassie Cage/Kira, Erron Black/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Fujin/Shang Tsung, Fujin/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat), Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Rain, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Harumi "Kana" Hasashi/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Jackson "Jax" Briggs/Raiden, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Jade/Skarlet, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Rain, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Sektor, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Smoke, Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 78





	1. Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know another short fic collection, I swear one day I will write longer fic's but today is not that day.  
> Like mentioned in the summary, these are mostly fic's under 500 words and inspired by prompts from old fanfic challenge lists.  
> Also, I am setting myself the strict rule that all these have to be in canon (or at least canon divergent) in order to curb my AU addiction lmao!  
> Requests are temporarily closed, please see the notes at the end of the latest chapter for more info!  
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 318 Words  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff, Cute dragons, Slight Banter between Partners  
>  **Prompt:** Dragons

Hanzo had to admit, now that the Lin Kuei dragons were fully grown, they were extremely impressive. The newborn hatchlings had been cute, yes, and watching Kuai Liang basically play mother to a group of hyperactive baby dragons had been highly amusing, but he hadn't expected them to actually be any help.

And yet now they were at adulthood and trained to allow the Lin Kuei to ride them? Well, Hanzo had to admit there was method in Kuai Liang's madness.

Kuai walked over to one dragon, and Hanzo couldn't help but notice them wagging their tail like a dog. Kuai held his hand out and the dragon bowed down to nuzzle it.

“And this is my mount,” Kuai claimed as he scratched the dragon behind the ears. “She's the one who used to climb up on my head.” _Oh, yes that makes sense._ There had always been a special bond between Kuai and this particular dragon. “Her name is Péngsōng.”

Hanzo eyed Kuai Liang suspiciously. “What does the name mean?”

“What?” Kuai asked almost innocently, and tilting his head.

“That name, as nice as it is, has to mean something,” Hanzo explained, watching as the dragon lent her head up against Kuai's shoulder. “And I know what you are like... The name either means something very profound or something extremely stupid.”

Kuai pouted slightly, wrapping his arms around Péngsōng's neck. He then bit his lip, eyes going to the floor as barely audible he whispered “It means fluffy.”

“You... You named your pet dragon Fluffy?” Hanzo asked between snorts of laughter.

“Oh shut up!” Kuai groaned, turning his attention to the dragon while pointing towards Hanzo. “Péngsōng, get him!”

Péngsōng stared at Hanzo blinking, before she lent in and started licking his face. After about a minute, the dragon pulled back and Kuai went back to petting her head.

“Good girl!”


	2. Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Tomas Vrbada/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 358 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature, Bordering on Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Implied/Mentioned Pet Play, Mentioned assassinations, Discovering fetishes  
>  **Prompt:** Cat

“Look what I just found!”

Tomas groaned as Kuai apparently found something interesting. They were hauled up in an abandoned house, watching their newest target in the apartment building opposite, figuring out the perfect time to strike. However, seeing as this target was currently out, Kuai had decided he was bored, and so had started rifling through the belongings of the former occupant of the house.

“Kuai, we're meant to be keeping an eye on-” He turned around to reprimand his friend, only to find the words die in his throat when he saw what Kuai had actually found.

Perched on his head was a band with cat ears on it, and in his hand he twirled a fake tail that he seemed have have attached to his trousers.

“Meow~” Kuai tried to keep a straight face but started giggling at his own ridiculousness. “Does it suit me?”

“It'd look better if you had a collar.” Tomas wanted to fucking die the second those words escaped his mouth. Kuai on the other hand seemed oblivious to the implication, and instead just softly gasped.

“Ah, I'll have a look see if there is one.” He turned away to start rifling through the boxes long forgotten by their former owner.

“You... You do that.”

Tomas turned back to the window, trying to focus his mind on their mission. As he stared at the empty apartment, his mind started to wander slightly. The image of Kuai on his knees and wearing nothing but the cat ears, tail and a collar started to cloud his mind. He felt heat rising in his stomach and-

He snapped himself out of it. He slipped a hand over his mouth, feeling that heat now in his cheeks instead. He glanced over his shoulder making sure Kuai hadn't noticed anything. The other man was completely distracted by his quest, and still wearing the cat ears and tail. Tomas stared out the window once again, silently ruminating on why the hell this was having such an affect on him.

_Aaaaannndddd... That's a fetish I didn't know I had... Thanks Kuai Liang..._


	3. Sex Tapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Past!Sektor/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 384 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature, bordering on Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Text fic, Discussion on sex, Discussion on sex tapes, Mentioned potential blackmail, Discussion on watching porn with friends, No explicit sex  
>  **Prompt:** Home Movies

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Okay so this question is maybe a little out there but please bare with me on this. I've been going through Sektor's cybernetically preserved memories, and he has a lot of our... Encounters stored there. Since these memories can be played in the form of videos I have to ask; do they count as sex tapes?]

[ **Johnny** said: My dude, you honestly send me the most fascinating texts sometimes. 😂]

[ **Johnny** said: I mean technically if there's video of it yeah, they are sex tapes.]

[ **Johnny** said: Congrats frosty, you're a porn star!]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Well it was going to happen to one of us eventually.]

[ **Johnny** said: Lmao. What you gonna do about them? Delete them?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: You think that I'd know how to do that???]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Also I don't really want to go deleting stuff in case I delete something important.]

[ **Johnny** said: What if someone finds them and uses them as blackmail?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I mean I might initially be a bit embarrassed but being embarrassed is probably preferable to whatever the blackmailers would want.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: It's just sex. I mean, rough sex maybe, but still not as if it's something completely immoral. While I don't know if I'd want everyone to see them, it's not like there's anything that would change everyone's view on me.]

[ **Johnny** said: Aka we all already know you're a bottom bitch?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Excuse you Mr Cage I am a powerful bottom bitch.]

[ **Johnny** said: You keep telling yourself that mate.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I will 😠]

[ **Johnny** said: Is it weird that I kind of wanna watch them now lol?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: If it were anyone but you saying that it would be. For some reason the thought of you watching them doesn't bother me at all.]

[ **Johnny** said: Really? So next time I'm visiting your temple you'll let me watch them?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I mean if you really want to?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I can't imagine it's anything you haven't seen before so...]

[ **Johnny** said: You realise I am absolutely gonna hold you to that now?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Yeah I figured. Bring some popcorn we'll make a night of it.]

[ **Johnny** said: I look forward to it! 😂]


	4. Are You Coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Erron Black/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 317 Words  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Idk? Following someone in the hopes of catching up with them? This is really tame tbh  
>  **Prompt:** Going my way?

When Erron spotted a blue headband in the crowd, he knew who it belonged to. Knew who it belonged to and knew he had to try and catch up to them. He couldn't do it in a way that made it look like he'd followed the other man however, he knew the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei wouldn't appreciate it.

He ducked down a side street, embarrassed to admit he was running in an attempt to get ahead of Sub Zero. He gingerly stuck his head out of the street, Sub Zero was leisurely walking his way. Erron waited until Sub Zero was close enough, before stepping out and _accidentally_ bumping into the ice man.

“Well, Well, lookie what I walked into,” He said as casually as he could, tilting his hat slightly up to get a clear look at the cyromancer's face. He looked amused by something. Erron jerked his head in the direction that Sub Zero had been walking. “You goin' my way, darlin'?”

“Smooth.” Sub Zero's eyebrows raised slightly as he talked. “I'd _almost_ believe this was just a coincidence.”

 _Eh, Shit._ Sub Zero was obviously a lot more observant than Erron had given him credit for. Although now that Erron thought about it, of _course_ the leader of a group of assassins would notice _everything_.

Sub Zero chuckled slightly before starting to walk off the direction he was going. Erron sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. When he looked back up, expecting to see Sub Zero walking off from him, the man was stood turned around to face him with an eyebrow raised.

“Well? Are you coming?”

It took Erron a couple of seconds to realise what was said to him, and when it finally sunk in, he let out a nervous laugh before briskly making his way over.

“Course I am darlin'. Just lead the way.”


	5. Quite The Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Erron Black/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 319 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Writing love letters, Implied sexual themes, Erron is bad at being romantic but that's okay  
>  **Prompt:** Love Letters

Kuai Liang was a romantic at heart.

Maybe a _little_ embarrassing for someone his age to believe in something like love, but he couldn't help it. There was just something _nice_ about being romantic. Especially given the violent filled life he lived.

So, in the spaces between when he would meet Erron, Kuai had taken to writing him love letters. Again, possibly embarrassing for someone of his age to be doing, but it felt so good to put down in words how he felt. All the flowery language and metaphors in the world couldn't really express his feelings fully, but it was the easiest way to try and communicate them when Erron was not with him.

Erron had never written one back, but that was fine. Erron wasn't really one for expressing himself with words even in person, more with actions. He could muster the words _“I love you”_ but that was nothing compared to the other man's hands on Kuai's body. The way he touched Kuai Liang was the real way in which Erron proved his love.

So when one morning Kuai was handed an envelope with Erron's handwriting addressed to him, it took him by surprise. He had initially hesitated, there was no saying it was a love letter or even a letter with good news. It could just as easily be the other man dumping him, in an old-timey equivalent of being dumped through text.

His curiosity got the better of him, as he tore the envelope open, and unfolded the letter.

“ _Kuai Liang,_  
_You have an ass that won't quit.  
__Erron.”_

Kuai stared at the letter, trying to fight the urge to smile. It was maybe a little crass, but Kuai appreciated the effort regardless. _Wow_ , he thought as he turned the paper over in case there was something else on the back, _I am turning that man into quite the romantic aren't I?_


	6. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings & Characters:** Kuai Liang, Unnamed Therapist (No Ships, but implied Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang)  
>  **Length:** 494 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Therapy session, Discussion of poor mental health, Discussion of suicidal thoughts, Briefly implied plans of suicide, Someone with trauma describing themselves as “broken”  
>  **Prompt:** Therapy

“Your full name is Song Kuai Liang, is it not?” The Therapist asked, holding onto her clipboard with what appeared to be official papers.

“That is correct,” Kuai confirmed, watching as she scribbled something onto the paper.

“And you are 43 years old?” She questioned again, barely looking over towards him.

“Yes.” He didn't know what else to say to that. Just watched as she continued to write on the paper.

“I have a questionnaire here, that I would like you to fill out. It is fairly self explanatory but with each question you have a scale of 0 to 4, with 0 being never and 4 being every day.” She sat up straight, adjusting her glasses on her nose as she passed Kuai the questionnaire. “General Blade mentioned that you were quite reluctant to go through with this, may I ask for what reason?”

Kuai Liang stayed silent for a few seconds, before clearing his throat and saying “I just do not believe I need it.” He went to look down at the questionnaire. Like The Therapist had said they were all fairly straight forward, questions about how he was sleeping, how he felt most days. A part of him wanted to lie and tick 0 for everything, but he'd promised Hanzo that he would at least try to do this properly.

“Is that really why you didn't want to come?” The Therapist questioned, her head was tilted to one side as she watched Kuai ticking the various boxes. He felt self conscious about that, especially since the majority of the boxes were in the 3 and 4 categories.

“No...” Kuai stated as he got to a question that asked if he ever had thoughts that he'd be better off dead. He ticked 3. “I'm scared that you're going to tell me that I'm _broken_...” The final question was a yes or no. _Have you made plans to end your life in the last 2 weeks?_ He ticked yes. “And that I can't be fixed.”

He passed the questionnaire back to her, refusing to meet her gaze. “Mr Song, I can assure you, you are _not_ broken.” Kuai finally looked up at her. “You have been through trauma, and that is hard even under normal circumstances. My hope through these sessions is to give you an understanding of that trauma, and a way to contextualise it and methods to cope in a healthy manner.” The Therapist looked down at the questionnaire, scribbling some scores underneath. “I am here to help you, but to do that, I need you to be open to my suggestions, are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” Kuai barely managed to whispered. “I am... Okay with that. ” He paused, feeling a lump in his throat. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him, “why don't we start by discussing your answers on the questionnaire?” He nodded, smiling back slightly.

_I am not broken._


	7. Emojis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 271 Words  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Text fic, Kuai being easily distracted by stupid shit, Emoji abuse, Affectionate use of the word dumbass  
>  **Prompt:** Phone

[ **Hanzo** said: So have you figured out how to use this yet?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I think so? There's still a few things I'm a bit confused on but I think I'm getting it now.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: What is the little smiley face button when the keyboard comes up?]

[ **Hanzo** said: According to Takeda that's how you access something called Emojis?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Emojis?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Oh!]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: They're like little pictures I think I can send you!!!!]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: 😀😀😀]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I love them!!!!!]

[ **Hanzo** said: Well I'm glad you're enjoying them.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: 😘😘😘]

[ **Hanzo** said: Oh no.]

[ **Hanzo** said: This is going to be one of those things that distracts you now isn't it?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: ❄️⛄️❄️]

[ **Hanzo** said: Kuai...]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: 🥮 They have mooncake!!!!!!]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Wait hold on.]

[ **Hanzo** said: Why?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: 🔥💖❄️]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: It's us!!! 😘]

[ **Hanzo** said: …]

[ **Hanzo** said: Listen here you adorable little shit...]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Hold on again I want to try something!]

[ **Hanzo** said: What?]

[Contact name changed from **Hanzo** to 🔥 **Hanzo💛** ]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Yay it worked!]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: …]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: You just added emojis to my name in your phone didn't you?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: 😇]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Of course you did...]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Kuai Liang, for some reason I love you even if you are a fucking dumbass sometimes.]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: 😘]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Love you too 😘]


	8. Edenian Selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Rain/Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage  
>  **Length:** 467 Words  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warnings:** Strange gifts, Unusual methods of courting, Admiring someone's body  
>  **Prompt:** Statue

“So... Uh, explain what this is exactly?”

Johnny was stood beside Kuai with his arms crossed, as the pair of them stared at the life-size marble statue of Rain sat at the front of the Lin Kuei temple. It had just shown up over night.

“A long story short,” Kuai started, shifting to his left slightly and putting a hand on his hip, “I defeated Rain in combat about a month ago and now he wants me to be his consort.”

“You do not have the problems of a normal person, do you?” Johnny replied, squinting at the statue before tilting his head as if that would give him a different look at it. “So like, is this the Edenian equivalent of sending someone a selfie?”

“I think that's what's happening here, yes.” Kuai took a step forward, trying to get a better look at this bizarre gift. “I mean... Flowers _would_ have sufficed.”

“Well, I guess at least it's tasteful.” Kuai turned back to give Johnny a quizzical look because _in what world is sending someone a large statue of themself tasteful?_ “I mean, least he has clothes on.”

“Point,” Kuai agreed, finally circling to look at the other side of the statue. “I just... Do not understand his logic.” He tried to sneak a peak at the statues backside. _Hm, actually think the real thing is a little better, surprisingly._ Kuai thought the man might have exaggerated his features a little, but he was being strangely modest for someone with such a large ego. “Apparently me beating him means I am worthy of marrying him. Is that normal in Edenian society? Or Outworld society? Or in _any_ society in general?”

“Clearly, the man loves a power bottom,” Johnny said with a laugh. Kuai poked his head back around to shoot him a glare. “So uh, what'cha gonna do?”

“Well I'm not going to be won over so easily,” Kuai claimed finally coming around to the front again. Hands on hips he inspected the statue one last time. “If this isn't just some passing fancy and he genuinely wants _this_ ,” he took a minute to gesture at his body, “He's going to have to work for it.”

“Spoken like a true power bottom.” Johnny shook his head as Kuai rolled his eyes. “I actually mean what are you gonna do with Mr Marble here?”

“Oh, that.” Kuai rubbed his chin. “Well I can't leave it here. I'm going to have to move it inside somewhere.”

“Oooh, you gonna keep it in your room?” Johnny elbowed Kuai in the ribs.

“Fuck off Cage.” Kuai stepped towards the statue as Johnny began howling with laughter. “Now make yourself useful and help me move this thing, alright?”


	9. Secluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 460 words  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Blow job, Semi-public sex, Light praise kink  
>  **Prompt:** Snow Job

Hanzo groaned, back flush against the stone wall of a very secluded area of the Lin Kuei grounds. He opened his eyes, glanced down to where Kuai was on his knees in front of him. The Grandmasters brow was drawn, focused on his current task, lips around Hanzo's cock and head bobbing in a gently rhythm as he sucked. As the snow fell around them, Kuai's hands clutched at Hanzo's hips taking as much of him in as he could manage.

For anyone else, this would not be possible. Far too cold for the average human. But neither of them were average, Hanzo made of fire and Kuai of ice. The added thought that some of Kuai Liang's students could stumble upon them here was not as off-putting as Hanzo assumed it would be. If anything, it just spurred him on more.

He thrust his hips forwards slightly, hissing as he felt Kuai's tongue trail along his length. A snowflake landed on Kuai's eyelash causing his eyelids to flutter slightly. The man's blue eyes flicked upwards, a silent plea for reassurance and praise as he swirled his tongue around the head of Hanzo's cock.

He reached down, smoothing back a few stray strands of Kuai's hair, before running his fingers through the short hair. “Good boy,” he growled, using his hand to encourage his lover to continue. Kuai made a satisfied sound, clearly encouraged by those words he seemed to increase his efforts tenfold.

Kuai's eyes closed, seemingly focusing on his movements, slow and methodical. Hanzo licked his lips, throwing his head back for all of a few seconds before he was back to just watching his lover working him up so wonderfully. Kuai Liang was perfect no matter what, but something about having him like this just affirmed that belief.

“Kuai Liang,” he just about managed to snarl out. That was about all the warning he could give Kuai that he was close to climax before he grasped the man's head and held him in place. He trust forward as far as he dared, half conscious of potentially hurting or choking the other man. He moaned loudly as he came, feeling Kuai's throat constrict as he swallowed without question.

He slowly slipped out of the other man's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them. He slid down the wall, hands still on either side of Kuai's head. Once on equal height with Kuai he pulled the other man closer to him.

“Was that good?” Kuai asked, voice husky likely from the strain of what just happened.

“Amazing,” Hanzo confirmed, planting a kiss on the mans forehead, before wrapping his arms around the man's back and holding him to his chest. “ _Fuck_ , I love you so much.”


	10. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 445 Words  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Sick Fic, Trying to work when sick, Caring for someone who's sick  
>  **Prompt:** Home Remedy

Hanzo was not surprised when he walked in to find Kuai sat at his desk. Not surprised didn't mean he wasn't mildly annoyed by it though.

“Kuai Liang,” He said in low warning as Kuai looked up from his work. His cheeks were red, clearly he was burning up. “Bed. Now.”

“Hanzo, it's just a cold,” Kuai argued, his voice rough and sounding sore. “I'm fine.”

Kuai's body disagreed, as the second those words escaped his lips he began to cough. Hanzo groaned, placing down the tray he was holding on the desk. He then practically physically picked Kuai up out of his seat, and carried him over to his bed. Kuai whined in protest, but did nothing to stop Hanzo as he was set onto the soft mattress below.

“Stay.” Hanzo commanded and Kuai rolled his eyes, but it seemed he was going to stay put. As Kuai pulled the covers over himself and settled to sit up in the bed, Hanzo walked back to the desk to retrieve the tray.

“So, what is that?” Kuai just about croaked out, coughing a couple of times.

“It's just green tea with honey and lemon,” Hanzo replied, bringing over the tray with the beverage on it and placing it on Kuai's lap. “My mother used to make it for me when I had a cold as a child.”

Kuai hummed, picking up the cup and taking a sip of it. “Does it help?”

“Debatable, but for a home remedy it at least tastes good.” Hanzo replied, perching on the side of the bed. He reached forward to place his hand on Kuai Liang's chest, and given that _he_ could feel the heat it was safe to assume Kuai had a temperature.

“It does taste good,” Kuai agreed, taking another mouthful of the tea before adding, “At least I still have my sense of taste.”

“That is a good sign,” Hanzo agreed, removing his hand. “But you still need to stay in bed.”

“But I have work to do,” Kuai whinged with a pout. He wasn't being serious, but Hanzo knew he would try to go back to work if left unsupervised. Hanzo guessed he'd just have to keep an close eye on the man.

“Your work can wait,” Hanzo assured, patting Kuai's thigh. Kuai looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. “I'm serious. I'll tie you to the bedpost if I have to.”

“Kinky,” Kuai quipped, giggling slightly as he finished his tea. “I'll stay in bed if you stay with me~”

Hanzo gave a short snort of a laugh. “I can do that, my snowflake.”


	11. 4AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Johnny Cage, Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 448 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Text Fic, Lots of Swearing, Emoji abuse, Johnny is both really smart and really dumb, Purposefully annoying someone  
>  **Prompt:** Annoying

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: So I know this probs won't be a possibility without Shang Tsung magic type bullshit but...]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: If you and Kuai had a kid, would they have fire powers, ice powers or water powers?]

[ **Hot n' Spicy🔥** said: Johnny, it's four in the fucking morning!]

[ **Hot n' Spicy🔥** said: Also wtf are you talking about? Why would mine and Kuai Liang's hypothetical child have fucking water powers?]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: Because fire melts ice, and when ice melts it turns to water.]

[ **Hot n' Spicy🔥** said: I am so fucking mad that is actually a logical explanation that next time I see you I'm going to fucking slap you.]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: Wow, you are swearing a LOT more than you usually do 😮]

[ **Hot n' Spicy🔥** said: BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!!!]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: Not a morning person then? Good to know.]

[ **Hot n' Spicy🔥** said: NOT AT FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING, NO!!!!]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: Geeze, someone really needs to chill out.]

[ **Hot n' Spicy🔥** said: I swear to fucking god I am going to throw my phone so hard that it travels across the fucking ocean to hit you in the fucking face.]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: I love this so much.]

[ **Hot n' Spicy🔥** said: FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: Language Hanzo!]

[ **Hot n' Spicy🔥** said: FUCK OFF!]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: Johnny can you please leave Hanzo alone, he almost set the bed on fire.]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: OMFG did he actually?]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: YES!]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: I've had to kick him out the bedroom until he cools off, and I can hear him storming up and down the corridor swearing in Japanese.]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: At least I assume it's swearing, I don't know enough Japanese to tell.]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: Omfg, all I did was ask if you two had kids if they'd have fire, ice or water powers!]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: I think it's less what you asked and more that it is 4am here right now.]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: Also why would our child have water powers???]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: Haha because fire melts ice and melted ice becomes water.]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: …]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: 🤯🤯🤯]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: Haha have I just changed your entire outlook on things?]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: YES!!!]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: Honestly I'm kind of impressed by that logic.]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: How is it you are both the smartest and dumbest person I know?]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: It's my special talent 👉🏻👉🏻]

[ **Johnny Wiseau😎** said: There's no finger gun emoji that'll have to do]

[ **Blueberry Ice❄️** said: 😒😒😒]


	12. Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 438 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature, Bordering On Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Discussion of consensual kink, Setting Boundaries, Setting safewords, Brief Mention of bondage, Safe sane and consensual, Misunderstandings, Worries of harming a loved one  
>  **Prompt:** Rough

“Hanzo, there's something I want to talk to you about.”

Hanzo pulled away from where he was kissing Kuai's neck. His brow was drawn together as Kuai felt a flutter in his chest.

“That... Doesn't sound good,” Hanzo muttered, and Kuai suddenly realised why what he said might have been misinterpretation.

“Oh no, no, I don't mean like that, I mean-” He stopped himself, feeling his mouth go dry and the palpitations in his chest speed up. “I just... Tonight, when we uh... I want to... Well...” _Okay, so this is far more embarrassing than I anticipated._ He took a deep breathe. “I want you to be rough with me.”

He immediately clapped his hands over his eyes, feeling his face heat up. But the request was out there now, all he had to do was wait for Hanzo's reply.

“Are... You _sure_?” Hanzo slowly questioned, the tone of his voice implied he was taken aback by this. _It's not an outright no_. “I could _really_ hurt you.”

“That... would be the point.” Kuai finally removed his hands from his eyes to be met with Hanzo giving him a look that screamed that he was being serious. “You realise I am not that delicate right?”

“I realise that, I just...” Hanzo paused, running his hand through his hair.

After a few seconds where Hanzo didn't continue his train of through, Kuai sighed, and softly said, “If you don't want to, then we won't do it... It was just-”

“I want to,” Hanzo cut him off. “Trust me, I'd love to have you all tied up and at my mercy...” _Oh... My..._ Kuai felt himself go hot at the mere suggestion. “My worry is if it's what you _really_ want, and if it isn't that I could do some serious damage to you.”

“If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked,” Kuai tried to reassure him, reaching for his hand. “I... Am maybe not ready to be tied up but... I am open to experimenting in the future.” Kuai squeezed his hand. “I am not fragile, I can take a bit of pain. If it does become too much, I will let you know.”

“Safeword's then.” Hanzo thumb trailed Kuai's knuckles. “Green for go, yellow for slow down and red for stop.”

“If that will ease your mind.” Kuai offered him a reassuring smile, as Hanzo lifted his hand to his mouth, and planting a kiss.

“It would,” he replied, releasing Kuai's hand and instead reaching to stroke his cheek instead. “Now, what exactly did you have in mind?”


	13. Military Quality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 421 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Implied sexual content, Implied BDSM, Handcuffs, Stealing  
>  **Prompt:** Handcuffs

“I have a surprise.”

That was strange thing to lead with, especially for Hanzo Hasashi who by all accounts didn't do surprises. At least, not good ones. Kuai stared at him, realising the other man had his hands behind his back. He didn't say anything, but despite his apprehension tried to give Hanzo a look that communicated to just get it over with already. Hanzo pulled his hand from behind his back, and in his hand something silver glinted in the light.

It was a pair of handcuffs.

“Mm, so you're making good on your promise to have me cuffed to your bed then?” Kuai questioned as he reached to take the handcuffs.

Hanzo gave an affirmative hum as he let Kuai take the cuffs. Now looking closer, these weren't just a cheap pair of sex shop handcuffs. They were far sturdier than those flimsy things. They looked good quality. Too good quality...

_Military quality..._

“Hanzo, where exactly did you get these?” Kuai asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Eh, I grabbed them last time I was at Special Forces.” Hanzo shrugged as if was no big deal, while inside Kuai felt like he wanted to slam his head against the wall.

“So you stole them?” Kuai stared at the cuffs again, giving a tug on them. While he'd definitely have trouble breaking out of them, he wasn't sure that extra strength was worth the wrath of the Special Forces. “Sonya is going to beat your ass when she catches up to you.”

“She won't even notice,” Hanzo said smugly and all Kuai could do was give him _the look_. The one that told Hanzo he had done something incredibly dumb.

“You do realise they keep inventory of things like this right?” Kuai held the cuff up hung from a single finger. “And once they realise they are missing they're going to go into the security footage and witness you snatching them right?”

Hanzo was silent for a few seconds. He was trying to remain passive but Kuai could see the sudden realisation in his eye that was slowly becoming panic. He clearly hadn't thought this through.

“Right well, uh, you... You make yourself at home and if you'll excuse me,” Hanzo started as he slowly backed up, “I have some tapes to destroy.”

And like that Hanzo was gone in a burst of flames. Kuai stared at the spot he'd been for a few seconds, absent-mindedly spinning the cuff on his fingers.

_Absolute idiot..._


	14. It Stops Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Sektor/Kuai Liang, Bi-Han  
>  **Length:** 412 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Bruises, Implied rough sex, Overprotective behaviour, Death threats  
>  **Prompt:** Bruises

If looks could kill, Sektor would be dead and buried in a shallow grave by now. Bi-Han's glare was deathly. He knew why the other man was glaring at him so, absolutely no question that it was regarding the ring of bruises around Kuai Liang's neck. How Bi-Han had put together that Sektor was behind them was a question however. Kuai would never tell his brother what they got up to, far too scared of his big brother shunning him for it.

As the group was dismissed, Sektor made his way to exit, still aware that Bi-Han was hot on his tail. Once Sektor felt they were in a position to not be overheard, he finally turned to confront the other man.

“Is there a problem?” He questioned, actually somewhat surprised by how quickly Bi-Han managed to get in his face. He wasn't intimidated, or at least, that's what he told himself anyway.

“You know exactly what the problem is, you bastard,” Bi-Han hissed, slamming his hand against the wall. “I know you're behind those bruises on Kuai Liang's neck.” _So it is about that._ Before Sektor could question just how Bi-Han knew, the other man started talking again. “Oh please, you think I haven't seen the way you look at him? Like he's some kind of possession you can own?” Bi-Han lent in closer. “It stops now.”

“You know he's a grown adult who can make his own decisions right?” Sektor hissed back. Suddenly the weird urge to rub it in Bi-Han's face arouse as he spat out, “Besides, I don't do anything to him that he doesn't want me to.”

It occurred to him that was the wrong thing to do when he felt the air around him noticeably drop. He didn't show that it bothered him however, even though he was fairly sure he was staring his own death in his face.

“I don't give a shit if he wants it or not.” Bi-Han's voice was low. “If you ever so much as lay a finger on him ever again, I will fucking kill you.”

And like that, Bi-Han was storming off down the corridor. As his body relaxed, Sektor realised just how tense he'd been. That was definitely not an empty threat.

_But just because Bi-Han can't accept his little brothers grown up now, doesn't mean I'm giving in that easily._

He'd just have to be a little more careful where he left bruises.


	15. It Doesn't Have To Be This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Sektor/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 441 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Capture, Being kept prisoner, Lovers to enemies, Bodily injuries, Implied torture  
>  **Prompt:** Caged Bird

Sektor's footsteps echoed down the corridor, he barely glanced at the long abandoned prison cells. The Lin Kuei hadn't taken prisoners in years, just killed all those who stood against them.

_Until now..._

He stopped in front of the last cell, through the iron bars was Kuai Liang, on his knees and chained back to try and stop his escape. His head hung low, not looking up even when he heard Sektor opening the gate. Sektor reached down, grabbing the man's chin and roughly pulling it up so the man had no choice but to look at him. He was a mess, bruises littering his face, a split lip and broken nose. He looked exhausted, and yet still those eyes still shone with defiance that Sektor's subordinates had not yet managed to snuff out.

“I thought you were going to kill me,” Kuai snarled, attempting to pull his head from Sektors grasp. It just made Sektor dig his fingers in harder.

“So did I.” He should kill Kuai Liang, be done with this _traitorous little bitch_. Yet for some reason there was something stopping him.

His thumb traced Kuai's lips, causing the cryomancer to shudder slightly. Kuai closes his eyes briefly, before they opened again, his gaze somewhat softer now. Sektor felt something in his processors stutter.

“What are you going to do with me?” Kuai questioned, as Sektor released his chin, fingers instead brushing against the man's cheek.

“I haven't decided yet,” he admitted, watching as Kuai lent into Sektor's touch. Maybe he would try and appeal to Kuai's love for him one last time. “It does not have to be this way, Kuai Liang. If you would just submit, we could rule the Lin Kuei together.”

And just like a switch has been flicked off, that affection was gone, hatred quickly replacing it as Kuai bared his teeth and jerked away.

“Go to hell,” Kuai replied, before spitting at Sektor's face. A small act of rebellion, but the message was clear. There was no way Kuai was going to join his side willingly.

He should kill him. Execute him right here and now, but for some _fucking_ reason he just could not do it.

He just stepped back, turned his back and left the cell, locking the gate behind him. He said nothing as he continued to leave, and Kuai Liang did not shout for his return. He needed a plan now, seeing as Kuai was refusing to compromise and for whatever reason his heart was determined to keep the brat alive.

Why couldn't human emotion be as simple as lines of computer code?


	16. Weena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Kuai Liang, Weena the Dachshund (Original Character... I guess??)  
>  **Length:** 455 Words  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff, Original Character (I GUESS???????), Stray Dog, Just Kuai adopting a cute doggo  
>  **Prompt:** Dog
> 
> **Note:** Weena started off as a one off “character” in an AU oneshot I was writing but I've kind of not finished it and fallen in love with Weena so.. Here she is... Does she count as an OC I don't even know???

Kuai felt like something was following him. Given that he was in a random American town in the middle of nowhere, that was alarming. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to see if he could figure out where the person was following. There was movement low to the ground and he twisted around suddenly to try and see what it was.

He was met with a dachshund looking up at him, tail wagging when the pup realised he had noticed her.

“Oh,” he murmured, staring at the small dog in front of him. He knelt down towards the dog, who upon seeing this bounded towards him. “Hello, sweetheart, where's your owner?”

“She doesn't have one,” a voice suddenly spoke, Kuai glanced up to see a man working the nearby café, who had come out to clean up the outside tables. “Some guys dumped her a few weeks ago.” The man started scratching his head. “We've seen her around, but, you're the first person she's gotten anywhere close to.”

Kuai hummed at that, as the dachshund licked his fingers. She wasn't the first animal to take a liking to him, but she was the first that didn't already have a loving home. He gently went to pick her up, holding her in front of his face.

“No place to call home, hm?” He questioned as if the dog could answer him. She attempted to wiggle closer to lick his face. “I know what that's like.” That time, after he'd been brought back to life and before he became grandmaster, when he had no where to go. He sighed. “Well I suppose we can't have that, now can we?”

She barked slightly, as he pulled her closer to his chest with one arm, and used the other to fiddle in the pocket. He brought out his phone, he'd need help, both with finding and paying for a vet to check her health, and to find a way to bring her home with him to China.

_She also needs a name_ , he thought as he found Johnny's contact in his phone, knowing the man was a dog lover and would absolutely drop everything to help one out. In that moment, Kuai remembered Johnny once having referred to the breed as wiener dogs, and a name sparked in Kuai's head.

“How does the name Weena sound to you?” He asked, finally clicking Johnny's name and bringing the phone to his ear. The dog licked Kuai's cheek, and he choice to interoperate that as her approving of the name. He giggled, “Weena it is then.”

The phone clicked as the rather confused sounding voice of Johnny came through, “Hello?”

“Hello Johnny, I need a favour...”


	17. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Nightwolf/Fujin, Komo  
>  **Length:** 500 Words  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff, that's it, it's just fluff, Gift Giving  
>  **Prompt:** Totem
> 
>  **Note:** Requested by Imani94

“No peeking,” Nightwolf warned, one hand over Fujin's eyes, the other on his forearm as he led him out of the temple. Despite this, he attempted to sneak a peak out between Nightwolf's fingers. Nightwolf gave a snort before he said “What did I just say?”

“But I want to see,” he whined in return, just about holding back a giggle.

Soon however, Nightwolf finally brought them both to a stop. “Now you can look.” The hand finally withdrew from Fujin's eyes, blinking as he readjusted to the light. When they did, a small gasp was drawn from his lips.

Standing in front of the temple, was a totem pole, intricately carved and standing tall against the outer walls of the temple.

Fujin stepped forward towards it, holding his hand out to touch the wood feeling along the smooth carvings. He looked back towards Nightwolf, who was looking satisfied by Fujin's reaction to the gift.

“Did you make this?” Fujin asked, voice sounding like he was in a trance as his attention back to the totem pole.

“I did,” Nightwolf confirmed, “I assume you like it?”

“I love it.” Fujin stepped around, looking at the carving of a wolf. “Does it have a meaning?”

“It is... The story of _us_ ,” Nightwolf explained. “Of how we met, and how we fell in love.”

Fujin smirked slightly, as his fingers traced the outline of the wolves ears, “Then I guess the wolf represents you?”

“Am I that obvious?” A laugh laced Nightwolf's voice. “The eagle represents yourself.” Fujin moved his fingers over said bird. “You are courageous, wise and strong, just like the eagle.” Fujin felt himself starting to blush. Even now, he was not used to such compliments. “Would you like me to explain the meanings of the other carvings.”

“Yes, but I do have one question first though,” Fujin finally drew his eyes away from the beautiful gift. “How exactly did you get it up here?”

Nightwolf grimaced, looking over his shoulder. Fujin tilted to one side to see what he was looking at. Sat to the side was Komo, looking extremely unimpressed, an impressive feat for a bear.

“Oh come on, it wasn't that bad,” Nightwolf said to Komo, who huffed in response. He sighed in defeat and looked back to Fujin. “They'll get over it.”

“Well either way, thank you, it is a beautiful gift.” He made his way over to his lover, kissing him on the cheek. He then spared Komo a sympathetic look, “and thank you for helping bring it to me Komo.” The spirit bear picked up slightly at the gratitude shown to them, puffing out their chest. “Now, I believe you were going to tell me the meaning of the rest of the carvings.”

“Of course,” Nightwolf softly replied, smiling brightly as he hooked his arm in Fujin's. Fujin lent his head on Nightwolf's shoulder, as they approached the totem pole once more.


	18. A Pleasure To Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang/Harumi Hasashi  
>  **Length:** 499 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Polyamory (M/M/F), Implied abuse, Trauma responses, Injury, Infection  
>  **Prompt:** First Introductions
> 
> **Note:** Requested by thetrueweaveroffate

The second Harumi heard muffled voices outside the cabin, she ordered Satoshi to hide and reached for her Kyoketsu-shoge. Weapon in hand she braced herself as the voices got closer. The handle started to twist, and door slowly swung open, revealing...

“Hanzo,” She sighed out, both in relief and annoyance. “You promised you'd tell me when you were returning.”

“Sorry, my plans changed rather suddenly,” he offered in explanation, drawing closer to give her a kiss. _I suppose it can't be helped_. When she saw someone else move behind Hanzo, she drew back baring the weapon again, only for Hanzo to throw himself in the way. “It's okay, he's with me.”

She stared at her husband for a few seconds, before she looked towards the man standing behind him. He was Asian, short black hair, and blue eyes that looked at her cautiously. He had a large healing gash down the one side of his face. However it was his clothing that caught her off guard, she would recognise that uniform anywhere.

_A Lin Kuei._

Confused didn't begin to describe how she felt in that moment. She looked to Hanzo again, waiting for an explanation.

“This is Kuai Liang,” Hanzo softly said, gesturing at the man. “And this is my wife, Harumi.”

Kuai crossed a fist over his heart before bowing to her, “It is a pleasure to meet you.” _Well, he's a polite Lin Kuei at least._

Hanzo lean in towards his wife, before whispering in her ear, “I'll explain everything later, but I promise he won't hurt us.” Harumi studied his face. Hanzo would never just trust the word of a Lin Kuei without reason. Something must have happened, but for now, she guessed she just had to trust her husband judgement.

“The pleasure is mine,” she finally replied, returning the bow. “Please, come in.”

Kuai hesitated, but a nod from Hanzo seemed to reassure him and he finally let himself into the home. Closer now, Harumi took a second to reassess the wound on his face. It looked completely raw, and she was sure she could see a tinge of yellow in one of the corners.

She reached forward to touch the wound and Kuai flinched. She paused. His eyes were wide, darting between her face and her hand. He was shaking, just barely, something she would not have noticed if he wasn't close.

_He's... Scared of me?_

That felt wrong, Lin Kuei showed no fear. She felt a strange twisting in her gut. Was this why Hanzo had brought him here?

“I'm sorry,” she tried softly, “But that wound looks infected. I can clean it for you, if you'll let me.”

Kuai seemed to study her for a moment, before nodding. She reached to take his arm, taking note of how cold he was and scars that littered his skin. As she led him further into the home, she could only think one thing.

_What did they do to you?_


	19. Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang, Tomas Vrbada/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 467 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Love triangles, Two grown ass men fighting over another man, Arguments, Obliviousness to tension, Someone needs to slap both Hanzo and Tomas tbh  
>  **Prompt:** Triangle

Tomas glared Hasashi down across the table, with the Shirai Ryu returning it. Kuai had left the room only seconds ago, but as soon as his back had been turned both men had made their distaste for the other painfully obvious.

“I have no idea how Kuai Liang stands you,” Tomas spat out, low enough that the mentioned man would not hear it.

“And I have no idea why he's kept you around all these years,” Hasashi sneered in return. “You've had your chance Vrbada, and you've wasted it, so why don't you take a step back and let someone give him what you failed to.”

Tomas scoffed. “You have a nerve to talk about giving, with how much you have _taken_ from him.”

Hasashi's gaze softened, instead turning into a mocking smirk, “Oh I have a lot to give him. The way he moans my name communicates his satisfaction in that regard.”

A cold anger washed over him, fist clenching and how he managed to keep his self control long enough to not just deck Hasashi in the face he would never know. The thought of Kuai letting this man have his way with him, god it was infuriating. And the bastard having to rub it his face? The only thing holding him back was the knowledge that Kuai would not be happy if he walked back in to find Hasashi with a black eye.

“Water's boiled!” Kuai's chipper voice out of nowhere made Tomas jump. His anger disappeared as both he and Hasashi turned their attention to the cryomancer who was walking over with a tray of tea making paraphernalia. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nothing in particular, we were just talking,” Hasashi replied, leaning forward to take the tea offered to him. Tomas did the same.

“Well, I'm glad you two are starting to get along.” Tomas had to stop himself snorting at that. Kuai not suspecting that the pair couldn't stand each other was probably for the better. “See, I think in time you'll both come to see you have a lot in common.”

_Like hell we do._

“Yes, I'm sure we'll be _best friends_ in no time,” Tomas said instead, though he let the sarcasm bleed through. He shot Hasashi a dirty look, and the Shirai Ryu just rolled his eyes.

Kuai on the other hand, seemed to be completely oblivious to both the sarcasm and general tension in the room. He just began talking about some current affairs but Tomas wasn't really listening. Just silently watching, wondering what would happen if he lent across the table and kissed Kuai right there and then. Silently a new resolve arouse in him.

Hasashi thought he'd won this battle, but little did he know it had only just begun.


	20. Heatwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 493 Words  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warnings:** Overheating, Heatwave, Kuai's powers getting weakened by heat  
>  **Prompt:** Too Hot To Handle

Kuai woke up sticky with sweat and Hanzo's arms around him, trapping him in the embrace, Hanzo's chest firmly against his back. It was no secret Hanzo's body heat was far higher than a regular humans, and sometimes that was nice, like having a living heated blanket.

In the middle of a heatwave however? Not so much.

Kuai groaned, attempting to wriggle out of Hanzo's grasp. There was a grunt and those arms wrapped around him tighter, further entombing Kuai in his far too hot prison. He made a high pitched whine, as he brought his hands to Hanzo's arms and attempted to pry them off. He quickly realised they weren't coming off easily, _how the hell is he this strong in his sleep?_ His hopes of getting out of this without waking Hanzo were fading, it looked like he had no other choice.

“Hanzo?” He gently attempted, but it predictably failed. “Hanzo, wake up.” Still nothing. “Hanzo?” Kuai tried raising his voice, there was no reply. Kuai tried struggling again but it once more didn't work. “Hanzo, I swear to the elder god's if you don't wake up this instant, I'll be forced to take desperate measures,” He threatened.

For a brief moment, he thought it worked when he felt Hanzo stirring next to him, only to find his boyfriend rolling into him. Hanzo's bodyweight caused Kuai to roll onto his chest, with Hanzo's entire body now trapping him against the mattress.

_Well fuck._

And now he was getting dangerously warm, he could feel his powers waning slightly. Like this he couldn't rely on them. Instead he surveyed his surroundings, trying to find a way to wake Hanzo up. He glanced to the bedside cabinet, hoping for there to be something to push off, but there was nothing. _I could topple the cabinet itself though._

Kuai slowly tried to slip his arm from where it was struck under Hanzo's arms. He managed to free it, and tried to reach the cabinet. The tips of his fingers barely grazed the wood. Kuai huffed, he tried to summon what little of his powers he could, hoping for just enough of an icicle to reach. As the ice materialised in his hand, he began to feel light-headed but with what strength he had left, he pushed at the cabinet, sending it tumbling to the floor with a loud thump.

Hanzo immediately shot up, finally giving Kuai his freedom. Kuai didn't waste any time, as he began to roll, right until he fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Hot and exhausted, he lay on the floor, still feeling dizzy. Slowly Hanzo's head loomed over the side of the bed, his eyes widening when he saw the state Kuai was in.

“Next time there's a heat wave,” Kuai started, feeling he was about to faint, “Remind me to sleep on the couch.”

And with that, Kuai let himself fall unconscious.


	21. Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 490 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature, bordering on Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Spanking, Being difficult on purpose to get a reaction out of someone, Immature behaviour  
>  **Prompt:** Maturity

There were a lot of parts of Kuai Liang's personality that most people were not privy to. He tended to have a very serious facade especially in front of his students, and only those he was closest to ever got to see the more playful side the cryomancer hid so well.

But only Hanzo ever got to see how immature the man could be sometimes.

“You're being ridiculous,” Hanzo attempted to placate Kuai, who had been pacing the room and ranting angrily about how some small inconvenience had effected a recent mission. “Something went wrong, but you adapted and everything else went well, why are you so obsessed with something so inconsequential.”

“Because it shouldn't have happened in the first place,” Kuai argued, throwing his hands in the air. “Sonya said she'd planned it to the minute details and it still went wrong.”

“But it doesn't matter?” Hanzo tried. Kuai was clearly not having it though.

“But it shouldn't have happened,” he moaned, grasping his hair in his hands and continuing his little temper tantrum.

Clearly a level headed argument wasn't going to work here, and if Kuai was going to act like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting his way, then Hanzo would just have to treat him like he was.

“Kuai Liang, stop, now,” He warned, using the same tone of voice he did when one of his students was acting out. Kuai opened his mouth to argue some more but Hanzo cut him off, “Stop it. Don't make me take you over my knee.”

Kuai paused and stared at Hanzo with a look of disbelief, “Are you _seriously_ threatening to _spank_ me?”

“If this is how you're going to behave, yes.” Hanzo pushed himself off the chair, standing up and stalking over to Kuai. He grabbed the man's wrist. “Now, are you going to continue sulking or are you going to accept it is a minor problem?”

Kuai Liang didn't say anything, just glared and pouted at Hanzo. Finally he looked away, a blush forming on his face as he muttered out, “No.”

“No what?” Hanzo questioned, and Kuai huffed.

“No, I won't admit it's a minor problem.” Kuai glanced back at him with a look that seemed to say _“What are you gonna do about it?”_

Hanzo paused, it was almost like Kuai was purposefully being difficult to provoke Hanzo.

_Like he wants me to... Oh._

Hanzo snorted, had all this really just been to get a reaction from him? “You know the safeword's.” Hanzo dragged Kuai over to the chair, noticing the small satisfied smirk on his face. This had definitely been his plan from the get go.

That hardly mattered however, as he settled Kuai across his lap, and pulled down his pants. One hand on the small of Kuai's back, the other immediately groped the man's bare ass. Seconds later, the first smack rang out.


	22. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 477 Words  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Porn with feelings, Shibari/Kinbaku, Dom/Sub, BDSM, Bondage, First Time Bondage, Safe Sane & Consensual, Anal Sex, Hand Job  
>  **Prompt:** All Tied Up
> 
> **Note:** I realise I've been cock teasing in the last few updates so here have some smut that's both hardcore and emotional.

Hanzo took a minute to admire his handy work. The red ropes stood out against Kuai Liang's skin, keeping him tightly bound and suspended off the ground. It was not the most extravagant of positions, he was just tilted back slightly with his legs strung apart, but it was the first time Kuai had agreed to be tied up. Hanzo did not wish to push his luck.

Hanzo observed Kuai, trying to look for any signs of discomfort, as he stood between the man's legs, running his hand along his inner thigh. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Kuai replied, tilting his head forward to look at Hanzo the best he could. “Would it be strange if I said I'm actually finding this quite relaxing?”

Hanzo smirked slightly as he pulled his hand back from Kuai's body to his own pants. “That opinion might change in a minute,” he replied, pulling his clothes away just enough to get his cock out. “Ready?”

“Yes.” That was all the confirmation Hanzo needed. He lined himself up, and slowly began to push forward. Prior preparation let Hanzo easily slide inside, Kuai already slick and open. Kuai moaned a Hanzo slowly pushed forward.

He took a second for Kuai to adjust, before he pulled back and gave an experimental thrust, enjoying the way Kuai swayed from the force. He begun to pick up a rhythm, slow at first, observing Kuai's reactions closely. When he seemed to have no objections, he began to pick up the pace, his hands gripping Kuai's thighs, as the other man swung back and forth.

He swore to the gods everything about this situation was beautiful. Kuai Liang himself was obviously so, but the man being so completely submissive, the ropes that laced his body and the noises he made when Hanzo managed to hit just the right spot, all just combined to create a work of art. But it was more than the physical aspect, Kuai had been willing to completely surrender to Hanzo, confident that his lover would respect his wishes if he wanted to stop. A display of the trust between them, and that was _so beautiful_.

Hanzo reached one hand to the back of Kuai's head, crushing their lips together, while his other reached for Kuai's cock. His movements became erratic as his tongue mingled with Kuai's, his lover shuddering under his touch. Hanzo couldn't hold it much longer, burying himself as deep as he could and reaching his climax deep inside Kuai Liang. It did not take long for Kuai to join him, his cum coating Hanzo's hand.

“H-Hanzo,” Kuai whispered as Hanzo drew back just enough that he could observe Kuai's face without pulling out of him.

Kuai's face was flush, sparkling blue eyes looking at him with nothing but love and desire. Hanzo gave a lopsided smile.

_Beautiful..._


	23. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Jade/Skarlet  
>  **Length:** 494 Words  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff, Gift giving, Fears of inadequacy (I think???)  
>  **Prompt:** Gift
> 
>  **Note:** Requested by Anonymous Wrasslin Fan

“You seem nervous about something.”

It still amazed Skarlet how perceptive Jade was when it came to how she was feeling. She could be trying to hide sorrow with a fake smile that fooled everyone else, but Jade would instantly see through it.

“I suppose I am,” Skarlet confirmed, trying to ignore the strange flutter in her chest. Behind her back, her hands tightened their grip on the gift. She was starting to have doubts on if this was an acceptable gift for the other woman's birthday.

It was only something simple, but Skarlet had put her heart into it, so this sudden fear that it wasn't good enough was devastating. It wasn't like Jade was the sort of person to demand expensive gifts either, the idea it was not enough completely irrational. _But what if she doesn't like it?_

She was brought out of her worried musings by a hand on her cheek. The same hand that had been offered to her not too long ago, with the declaration that there was a better way and a promise to help her find it. Skarlet had never been shown such mercy before. She had taken Jade's hand, and she never regretted it.

“I...” Skarlet hesitated, before slowly pulling the gift from behind her, offering it to Jade who's eyes widened. “Happy Birthday, my love.”

“Oh, Love,” Jade's voice was soft as the gently took the gift wrapped in patterned paper. “You did not have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to,” Skarlet affirmed, once more that nagging feeling invaded her mind. She quelled it, Jade had not yet seen the gift, her comment had simply meant she had not expected a gift, that was all.

Jade gently pulled away the paper, revealing the red wooden picture frame. Skarlet had experienced some difficulties finding someone in Outworld to make such an item, but she was happy with the result. Jade's hand caressed the frame, but her gaze was on the picture within.

A painting of the two of them.

“This is one of yours, is it not?” Jade asked, and Skarlet felt her heart race slightly. Jade had been the one to encourage Skarlet's artistic side, it made sense that she'd immediately recognise her work. Just because it made sense didn't mean it wasn't still a shock for Skarlet.

“Yes, it is.” Skarlet watched Jade as she stared at the gift. She looked happy, or at least Skarlet thought she looked happy. “Do... Do you like it?”

Jade looked towards Skarlet, face lit up into a large smile that told Skarlet the answer without it even having to be spoken. “I love it, darling.”

Jade lent forward, gently pressing her lips against Skarlet's. Skarlet let out a sigh as she melted into the embrace, only aware of how tense she'd been once she'd let it go.

She wondered why she'd ever been so worried in the first place.


	24. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Kano (No Ships)  
>  **Length:** 496 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Watching someone sleep without them knowing, Death threats, Assassination attempts, Graphic fantasy's of killing someone, Possessive behaviour, Hesitation about killing someone, Creepy Bi-Han is creepy, Kano literally just goes “Fuck this shit I'm out”  
>  **Prompt:** In The Shadows
> 
>  **Note:** Requested by Samarru

The first time he'd done this, he intended to kill Kuai Liang.

Slipping through the shadows in the Lin Kuei temple, Bi-Han found himself in the Grandmaster's quarters. Kuai was fast asleep, unaware of his looming death. Bi-Han stood at the end of the bed, sickle in hand, waiting to see if Kuai would wake up. He didn't.

So he stood there, waiting to strike. He swore he'd do it, slit Kuai Liang's throat and watch his life drain from his eyes. He had every right to, this traitor who stole his name and fraternised with his murderer. Yet all he did was watch Kuai sleep. He didn't realise how long it had been until the first rays of sunlight started to bleed through the curtains.

He left before Kuai woke up.

He returned, almost every night, providing Kuai Liang was at the temple and alone. Each time, he'd stand primed and ready, promising himself that _this time_ would be the time he'd go through with it. Each time, he'd leave with Kuai Liang still very much alive and none the wiser.

One night, Kuai woke up, but even then it was in a half asleep stupor. He wasn't even aware of who Bi-Han was, let alone why he was standing and watching him sleep.

“What are you doing?” Kuai slurred out.

“Nothing,” he had replied, unsure what else to do lest Kuai gain more awareness of his surroundings. “Go back to sleep.”

His younger brother settled back down, drifting back off to sleep quickly. The _idiot_ didn't seem to realise the grave danger he was in. Even after all these years, he was still a _moron_.

The routine continued.

Then, on one night, the door of Kuai Liang's room creaked open. Bi-Han watched as Kano slunk into the room, creeping across to the bed, knife in hand. It was clear someone had sent him here to kill Kuai Liang, but Bi-Han wasn't about to have some _rat_ steal his kill.

Kano didn't even notice him at first, Bi-Han blending into the darkness of the room so well. When Kano had made it to the side of Kuai's bed, he'd lifted the knife up, readying it to drive into Kuai's chest. Bi-Han cleared his throat, loud enough for Kano to hear but not to wake Kuai up. Kano froze, before turning his head to see Bi-Han.

Glaring at the Australian silently, Bi-Han pointed at him before bringing the finger to his own neck and miming slitting his throat. The threat was clear.

Kano just stared at him, then glanced at the sleeping grandmaster before his eyes flicked once more to Bi-Han. Kano gave a sheepish smile, before giving Bi-Han a thumbs up, and slowly backing away back to the door.

As Bi-Han watched Kano disappear once again, he wondered _why_ he'd just done that.

Eventually, he settled on it being because Kuai Liang was _his_ to kill.

So... Why hadn't he done it yet?


	25. Worse Than A Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Raiden, Fujin, Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi (No Ships)  
>  **Length:** 494 Words  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff, Grumpy Grandpa Raiden being Soft Grandpa Raiden for a little while, Fujin is a little shit  
>  **Prompt:** Game Of Keep Away
> 
>  **Note:** Requested by Imani94. (I hope you don't mind that I added the Kombat Kids)

“Fujin, have you seen my-”

Raiden paused in the doorway of the sky temple. Fujin was stood with the kids, the object in question perched on his head. It was not the first time Fujin had stolen his hat, and he had no doubt it would not be the last.

“Looks like you've been rumbled, Lord Fujin,” Kung Jin claimed, causing the other's to giggle.

Raiden just gave Fujin a look, before holding out his hand. A silent command to give it back. Fujin, however, took it as a challenge, his eyes narrowed and loudly announcing “Come and get it.”

Raiden grumbled as he started walking over to his brother. It was only when he was close that he noticed the mischievous smirk Fujin wore. _What's he up to?_ He went to grab the hat regardless. Before his fingers could grasp it, gust to wind sent it flying off. Raiden watched as it landed in Cassie's hands.

“Fujin,” Raiden lowly growled.

“Whoops.” Fujin shrugged, wearing the most shit eating grin that Raiden had ever seen in his life... And he had lived a _long_ life.

He turned to Cassie, watching as the girl's mouth also curled upwards into a smile. _I get the distinct feeling they are going to make this difficult._ He started walking towards Cassie, who threw the hat at Kung Jin and took off running.

Jin looked at the hat in his hands and then back at Raiden. As he made a beeline for the Shaolin, Jin made a face before throwing the hat in Jacqui's direction, screaming “Catch!”

Sighing in annoyance, Raiden turned heel to head towards Jacqui instead. She looked the most panicked about being the one is possession of the hat. Before Raiden was even that close to her she threw it at Takeda, yelling “It's your problem now!”

“Hey!” Takeda yelped, just barely catching the hat. As Raiden changed direction yet again, Takeda looked around before throwing the hat blindly.

Before Raiden could grab it, another gust of wind caught it. It danced gracefully in the air before landing back on Fujin's head. The wind god crossed his arms over his chest and lent to one side, looking _oh so_ smug.

“You are _worse_ than a child,” Raiden reprimanded, watching as Fujin tilted the hat over his eyes.

“Aw, but it's so much fun.” Raiden knew even as he approached his brother that he was going to throw it again. As he predicted, the second Raiden was close enough, the hat was whisked off, back over to Cassie.

The thought occurred to Raiden he could just teleport or zap everyone and take the hat that way... But... As he saw the way the kids giggled, he couldn't help but smile.

_Well, that would rather ruin the fun, now wouldn't it?_

As he approached Cassie again, he supposed there was no harm letting them tease him, if only for a while.


	26. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Rain  
>  **Length:** 483 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Love/Hate relationship, Mixed emotions, Fighting, Hair Pulling, Angry Make-outs, Rain's idea of flirting is pissing someone off until they make out with him, Denial, Threats.  
>  **Prompt:** Love/Hate Relationship
> 
>  **Note:** Request.

He wasn't quite sure how it had come to this, but then when did anything in Hanzo's life actually make sense?

One minute, he was trading blows with Rain. The Edenian Prince had pushed his buttons by bringing up his family, knowing it would cut him deeply, get him riled up. Hanzo had gotten the upper hand, throwing Rain against the wall. Hand around the hyrdomancer's throat, he was preparing to finish him off when the other man's hand tangled into his hair, pulling his face closer.

Hanzo had no idea what Rain was trying to accomplish right up until their lips brushed each other.

His breath hitched, staring into the other man's brown eyes and trying to work out if the action was intentional. The strange resolve he could see reflected back at him confirmed it was. He considered it, his grip on Rain's neck loosening slightly. Rain took the opportunity to pull Hanzo's hand off him. Before Hanzo had chance to react, Rain had closed the remaining gap between them.

Hanzo froze as Rain's lips clamped over his own. Gentle, at first, like Rain was holding back in case this went badly. Hanzo growled, pushing against him harder, a silent demand for more. If Rain was going to try this, then he would have to commit to it. Rain groaned, pulling at Hanzo's hair so hard he was practically clawing his scalp. The prince's mouth opened, allowing Hanzo to slip his tongue inside.

As their tongues mingled and explored each other, Hanzo's began to question just what the hell he was doing. Rain was a pest, an annoying and arrogant brat who made Hanzo's blood boil. So why was he pushing himself closer? Why was he kissing harder?

A sharp pain from his tongue snapped him back to reality. He pulled back to find it caught between Rain's teeth. As Rain opened his mouth, Hanzo retracted his tongue. It stung, but he couldn't taste any blood.

“ _You_ ,” Hanzo snarled, grabbing Rain's wrist and holding it above his head, “You are the most infuriating person I have ever met.”

“As are you,” Rain sneered back, “I have no idea how your so called _'allies'_ put up with your temper tantrums.”

Hanzo huffed, “You have a disrespectful tongue.” He squeezed Rain's wrist tighter, “Someone needs to teach you discipline.”

Rain gave a dark chuckle, yanking on Hanzo's hair and making him grunt in pain. “I would like to see you try, Hasashi.”

“Is that a challenge?” Hanzo narrowed his eyes, trying to shake Rain's hand off his head, but only succeeding in making the other man tighten his grip.

“One I don't believe you can handle,” Rain sneered. Hanzo bared his teeth, he knew it was just another way to get under his skin, but fuck, he was not someone who backed down from a challenge.

“Challenge _accepted_...”


	27. Occupational Hazard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Erron Black/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 435 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Physical fights, Being held at gunpoint, Canon Typical Violence, Kuai “turned on by danger” Liang strikes again.  
>  **Prompt:** Damsel In Distress

As he managed to knock out the last of the bandits attacking him, Erron heard the cocking of a gun. Turning quickly to the direction it came from, he found the leader with his arm around Kuai Liang's neck, and gun pointed against his temple.

“No more moves Black or your damsel in distress gets it,” the man hissed, rubbing the gun against Kuai's head.

“I'm not a damsel in distress,” Kuai muttered. Erron didn't want to argue with him, but he did look like he needed a rescue right at that moment. But looks could be deceiving, and he knew Kuai was just waiting for the right moment to strike back. He needed to help him get that moment.

“Now, now, this ain't got nothin' to do with my darlin' there,” Erron stated, putting his arms up in mock surrender. “We can settle this like men, don't you think?”

The Bandit Leader grinned, before he slowly lifted the gun away from Kuai's head and pointed it at Erron instead. “This is how I settle things, Black.”

Before he could even think about pulling the trigger, Kuai reached out for the arm and froze it. The Bandit yelped in surprise, even more so when he release his grip on Kuai enough for the Grandmaster to throw his head back into the man's face. He stumbled away, confused. He looked back up in time for the cryomancer's boot to his his face, sending him flying down onto the floor.

When the man didn't move again, Kuai turned back to Erron, hands on his hips and an unimpressed look on his face.

“Dating you is a occupational hazard.”

“And yet you still are,” Erron quipped back, quickly giving Kuai the once over to make sure his _darlin'_ wasn't injured.

“Yes, what does that say about me?” Kuai questioned. Erron was satisfied that aside from a few scrapes and bruises, Kuai hadn't gotten hurt.

“That you're a fool?” Erron teased, and Kuai looked at him like he wanted to slap him across the face.

And then Kuai was leaning in, lips against Erron's ear as he whispered “A fool who knows exactly how you like it.”

Erron hummed, he could always count on Kuai Liang to think dangerous situations were a form of foreplay. “My place or yours darlin'?”

“Yours is closer,” Kuai claimed, hooking his arm into Erron's and gently dragging him along. Erron didn't complain, he liked when Kuai took control. They didn't even look back at the bandits, no longer a thought in either of their heads.


	28. The Other One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang/Harumi Hasashi, Satoshi Hasashi  
>  **Length:** 419 Words  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Polyamory (M/M/F), Fluff, Acceptance into a family, Calling a non-biological parent “dad” for the first time, Implied low self esteem  
>  **Prompt:** Father

“Dad!”

Hanzo lifted his head as he heard his son's voice ring out from the other room. Kuai and Harumi were at his side, cutting vegetables between themselves while Hanzo dealt with the meat. Neither of them had reacted to Satoshi's call.

“Yes?” He tried shouting in return. He didn't wish to leave where he was if he didn't have to. Little did he know what would come out of Satoshi's mouth next would completely blindside him.

“Not you! The other one!”

Kuai's reaction was immediate, his head jerking up in surprise. Hanzo turned to look at him, noticing Harumi doing the same, a smirk on her face. Kuai wasn't looking at either of them however, just staring forward as his eyes darted around in confusion.

This was the first time Satoshi had called him Dad.

“Does... Does he mean _me_?” Kuai asked, his voice thick with confusion.

“Yes, I mean you!” Satoshi shouted again. “Can you come here please?”

Kuai's mouth dropped open, as he looked like a deer in headlights. Hanzo supposed he couldn't blame the man, but he couldn't help but think Kuai's expression was completely adorable. Given the now almost manic grin on Harumi's face, she felt the same way.

“Well, I don't think you should keep him waiting, _dad_ ,” Hanzo teased, lightly elbowing Kuai.

Kuai looked at him, like he wanted to say something but just no words were coming out. He turned to look at Harumi, as if looking for backup or an explanation, but all he got in return was an expectant look.

Eventually, he seemed to come out of his shock just long enough to quietly move away from the counter, and across to room to the door that would lead him to Satoshi. As soon as the cryomancer was out of the room, Hanzo began to chuckle to himself as Harumi reached over to touch his shoulder.

“I think this means he's fully a part of the family now,” Harumi summarised.

There was a warm fuzzy feeling at that. He knew later when Kuai got over his shock, that the other man might get a bit teary-eyed at being so accepted. He would most likely, in some way, feel like he's not worthy of being Satoshi's father, but Hanzo knew both he and Harumi would be there to help him realise he was.

_Like family's do._

“Yes,” he agreed, a small smile on his face, “I think that's exactly what it means.”


	29. Plugged In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings & Characters:** Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang  
>  **Length:** 482 Words  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Text Fic, Fluff, Affectionate use of the words idiot and moron, References to sex, Innuendos, Fake arguments between partners, Kuai is bad with technology  
>  **Prompt:** Technology

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Johnny sent me a new DVD player, but I can't get it to work. Help, please?]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: You know I'm not really the person to text about this.]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: If Johnny brought it you, why don't you ask him?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I tried he's not answering his phone and neither is Cassandra, so you're up Romeo.]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Ugh, okay fine I'll try. What seems to be the issue?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: No matter what I do nothings coming up on the TV.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: And it's definitely plugged in the right plug thingy at the back of the TV I double checked.]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Have you tried hitting the on button?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Yes! It doesn't do anything!]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: What about the on button of the player itself?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I've tried it's not doing anything!]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Are there any lights or anything on at all?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: No. Nothing.]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Not that I think you're quite this much of a moron but I have to ask...]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Are you sure it's plugged in?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Yes! I already said that!]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: No, I mean into a power outlet.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: …]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: You love me right?]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Oh. My. GOD!]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: 😭😭😭]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Is it working now?]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: … Yes...]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Wow, astounding what electricity can do to help an electrical device work.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Oh shut up. I get it. I'm an idiot.]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: I can't believe I'm going to marry you...]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: I mean you know what you're getting into...]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: So that one's on you at this point.]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Yes, I guess that does make me the bigger idiot 😕]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: You're my idiot though.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: 💖💖💖💖💖]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Stop being cute, you're making it very hard for me to be fake mad at you!]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Well I mean, that's not the only thing I make very hard for you 😘]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: True, life in general is much harder with you around.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: 🙁]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: But I suppose you have your uses.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Wow...]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Next time you come to the Lin Kuei temple you are sleeping on the couch, you jerk.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: And NOTHING will be getting hard 😠]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: Wait. No.]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: I'm sorry.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: Too late! I'm going to watch DVD's and ignore you now.]

[ **Kuai Liang** said: (Thank you for the help, love you 💛💙💛💙)]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: …]

[🔥 **Hanzo💛** said: I love you too, moron.]

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are going to be closed briefly as I'm currently trying to work on a bigger fanfic and I wanna try and just lessen my workload until I get into a comfortable schedule with it!  
> If you wanna keep an eye on when they're open again either keep a track of my [Carrd](https://summertrap.carrd.co/#requests) or go follow me on [Tumblr](https://summertrapped.tumblr.com/)!  
> Thank you for your understanding! <3


End file.
